Stupid Yugioh Show! Emerald Style!
by Reine Keri
Summary: Just a funny ficcie . . w/ the cast of YGO. . pretty normal, EXCEPT FOR THE FACT that my yami wrote it! Be afraid. . . be very afraid. . .SHE'S SUGAR HIGH! *runs away screaming*
1. THE BEGINNING OF THE END! MWA HA HA HAA!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH!!! SO :P  
  
((((Ryou- Bakura Yami B- Yami Bakura))))  
  
This is just another crazE fic I created. Yes, that I created! MWA HA HA HAAAAA!  
  
Crystal: *eating ice cream* Whatcha doin Emerald?  
  
Emerald: O.O YOU BLEW MY COVER!!! HOW DARE YOU????!!!! *tackles Crystal*  
  
Crystal: X.X  
  
Emerald: Hee hee. *sneaks away, whistling innocently*  
  
Crystal: Emerald has been a little. . . extra crazy/EVIL since we ran out of sugar. Then, when we got sugar again, she ate 100 bags of pizie stix, and 10 bags of sour skittles. V.V It's very very sad. BUT it's also irrelevant to this fic!! SO: ON WITH THE FICCIE!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*YGO cast are just sitting around doing nothing*  
  
Yugi: Whadya wanna do?  
  
Joey: I dunno, whada you wanna do?  
  
Yugi: I dunno, wha----  
  
Emerald: HEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! ^^  
  
All: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!   
  
Emerald: Hee hee. A lot of people seem to do that when I'm around. . . ^^  
  
Crystal: -_-U And she wonders why. . .   
  
Yami: Hey, I remember you!  
  
Yugi: SO DO I! OH MY GOD! THEY'RE BACK! RUN AWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!  
  
*YGO peoples are running around screaming*  
  
Crystal: ^^ Hee hee. You guys are so funny. But you can't get away from us!! After our little non-sugar expiriment, Emerald said that she wanted to write a fic all by herself ^^ So I decided to let her!! If you don't know by now, Emerald is Crystal (my OC)'s yami   
  
Yami: O.O YOU DID WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT???!!!!  
  
Crystal: *sigh* I saaaaaaaid: After our little non-sugar exp---  
  
Tea: Oh no. . . not again. . . the last time I saw these two, they turned me into a chicken-fish, I was tortured, made to wear a fluffy pink dress, had to sing, was forced to marry Tr----  
  
Emerald: Thanks for reminding me, Tea. *evil grin* This first chapter WILL BE ALL ABOUT TORTURING YOU! MWA HA HA HAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
  
Tea: O.O Uh oh.  
  
Emerald: : ) Oh yes, be afraid, BE VERY AFRAID ALL OF YOU!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: Aren't you going to stop her, Crystal?  
  
Crystal: Nah. I said I would let her write a fic, so, *shrug* I have to.  
  
Yami: -_-U She threatened you, didn't she?  
  
Crystal: *sad* Yes.  
  
Emerald: NOW: FIRST THING'S FIRST!!! SUGAR!!  
  
Bakura: Great. Just what she needs. . . SUGAR.  
  
Emerald: YES IT IS! NOW SHUT UP!  
  
Bakura: : WHY SHOULD I???  
  
Emerald: CUZ I SAID SO!!  
  
Bakura: WELL I DON'T CARE!  
  
Emerald: WELL YOU SHOULD!  
  
Mai: *whispers* We're gonna die aren't we?  
  
Crystal: -_-U Yes.  
  
Mai: -_-U thought so.  
  
Emerald: Hey, Crystal?  
  
Crystal: Yeah?  
  
Emerald: I can't think of anything to write. . .   
  
Tea: ^^ PERFECT!! THEN WE'LL END THIS CHAPTER!! Heh heh. See you next time!! *waves* ^^ I'm saved!!!!  
  
Emerald: HEY! WHY YOU LITTLE----  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Crystal: JSUK, I'm gonna delete a few of my stories, so if you don't see them up anymore, that's why ^^  
  
Emerald: I WILL CONQUER THE WOOOOOOOORLD!!   
  
Crystal: -_-U She's gonna be like that for a while. . .   
  
~ Peace o----  
  
Emerald: Scratch that!! : ) As long as I'm writing this fic. . .   
  
~ KILL KILL KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILL!!! ~  
  
Crystal: : EMERALD!!!  
  
Emerald: *Sigh* FINE!  
  
~ Hurt, Torture, & Kill Tea ~  
  
Crystal: ^^ That's better!!  
  
Tea: O.O WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?! 


	2. TORTURING TEA! MWA HA HA HAAAAAAAAAAA!

Disclaimer: DOES IT LOOK LIKE I OWN YUGIOH?? NO! SO QUIT BOTHERING ME!  
  
Emerald: I got 2 reviews! I got 2 reviews! TAKE THAT CRYSTAL! :P  
  
Crystal: So what? I got 135 on one of the fics that I wrote! :P  
  
Emerald: : *hits Crystal w/ a frying pan* : ) You were SAYING??  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Emerald: *to YGO characters* Hello, my Victims---I mean, FRIENDS! *evil grin* It's time to torture Tea!! Since she ENDED THE CHAPTER BEFORE *glares at Tea*  
  
Tea: Heh heh. ^^;  
  
Joey: She's dead.  
  
Emerald: AND! To add to your misfortune, another person is here to HELP me torture you!! WHERE THE HELL IS---  
  
Person: *runs in* SORRY SORRY SORRY I'M LATE!!! I dunno why, but for some reason my yami hit me over the head with a fire extinguisher, which she said was cuz I was sugar high, so I kinda slept in a little. . and then---  
  
Emerald: SHUT UP! ^^ Everyone, this is Alina.  
  
All: HI ALINA!  
  
Alina: Hi ^^ Now, where's----*sees that Tea is hiding behind Yami* *evil DEATH GLARE* TEAAAAAAAAAAAA! *runs up to her and hits her in the head w/ a REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY BIG phone book* STAY 10 FEET AWAY FROM YUGI OR YAMI AT ALL TIMES! OR EEEEEEEEELSE!  
  
Emerald: ^^ Don't we have a lot in common?  
  
Crystal: -_-U *mutters* How could Alina support her in this?  
  
Alina: Easy. I. Hate. TEA.  
  
Crystal: O.O  
  
Tristan: *whispers* I swear, these people need therapy. . .   
  
Emerald: You wanna be tortured next?  
  
Tristan: ^^; Heh heh. Did I say therapy? I meant. . . . .ummm. . OH SCREW IT!  
  
Emerald: Let's get this straight right now, I do not need therapy, Alina does not need therapy. . . Crystal does, but I do not!   
  
Crystal: *rolls eyes* Sure Emerald. . . sure. . .   
  
Emerald: ^^ Now, onto the Tea-Torturing!!!  
  
*Band plays*  
  
Emerald: Lalalalalalaaaaaaaaaaaa! Oh, sorry. OK, now, I'll go first ^^ *snaps her fingers*   
  
Tea: Hey! DON'T HURT----*is a Jamaican person w/ dreadlocks* Don hurt me--hey, whad da hell is goin on here?  
  
All: BWA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAAAA!  
  
Alina: *EVIL DEATH GLARE* TEN FEET AWAY FROM YUGI! *sprays Tea w/ the hose*  
  
Emerald: ??? We have a hose? COOOOOL! ^^  
  
Tea: *muttering* Da tings I hafta put up wit  
  
Yami: Umm, Crystal. . . you should really do something about this. . . .   
  
Crystal: And risk getting killed? I think not!  
  
Yami: Good point.  
  
Tea: *Alina is hitting her with flaming balls of paper* Will ya people stop botherin me???  
  
Alina & Emerald: NO!  
  
Tea: -_-U Dat's what I tought you'd say.  
  
Alina: heh heh. I have an idea. . *whispers to Emerald*  
  
Emerald: : ) Hee hee. Good idea.  
  
Alina: *runs off somewhere*  
  
Emerald: *runs off somewhere*  
  
Alina: AHA! FOUND IT! *comes back w/ a HUGE rocket*  
  
Emerald: GOT IT! *comes back w/ rope*  
  
Crystal: -_-U I think I know what's going on here. . .   
  
Emerald: *ties Tea onto the rocket*  
  
Tea: HEY! LET GO OF ME!  
  
Alina: FIRE IN THE HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLE! *lights rocket*  
  
*****BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM*****  
  
Tea: *screaming* YA WILL ALL PAY FOR DIS!  
  
Emerald & Alina: XD XD XD XD XD XD  
  
Yugi: Isn't that kinda m----  
  
Emerald: Don't say another word, or you're next.  
  
Yugi: O.O  
  
Emerald: Now that Tea is gone, this chapter is over ^^ Byyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyye!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I am such a wonderful writer ^^ Now, I need you guys to review so that I can beat my stupid hikari for reviews!! I need 136 reviews. -_-U I wonder how long that'll take. . . AW WELL! *eats pixie stix*   
  
~ Hurt, Torture, & Kill Tea ~  
  
Tee hee. Love ^ that ^ signature 


	3. Just plain: MWA HA HA HAAAAAAA!

Hello again!! ^^ Now I have 5 reviews!! ^^ YAAAY!!!  
  
Crystal: Yeah, well I STILL have more than you! : P  
  
Emerald: *hits her over the head w/ a frying pan* : ) heh heh. You were saying?  
  
Crystal: @.@  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Emerald: Hi again everyone!! ^^  
  
Crystal: Guess what? Emerald has a new thing that she hates!!  
  
Emerald: Yeah ^^ I still hate Tea. MUST KILL----*shakes head* Sorry. Now I hate SQUIRRELS! *takes out mini green gun* MUST KILL SQUIRRELS!  
  
Yami: Great. . .she has a new obsession. . .   
  
Crystal: Hey, it's better than a real person.  
  
Alina: : HOLD UP! So no more torturing Tea?  
  
Emerald: She's in outer space.  
  
Alina: True. . .but what about replicas??? YOU TURNED ON ME!  
  
Emerald: Nooo, I still want to KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILL Tea, but my hikari won't let me.  
  
Crystal: Exactly ^^  
  
Alina: *whimpers* But what about just this once?  
  
Crystal: Sorry, but I am VERY strict.  
  
Alina: *whispers to Emerald* Can't you. . Ehem. MAKE her be less strict?  
  
Emerald: Aw yeah, it's my fic! ^^; I forgot! Eheh.  
  
All: *anime fall*  
  
Emerald: All righty, then from now on I can torture ANYONE! MWA HA HA HAAAAAAAAA!  
  
Seto: What a waste of time.  
  
Emerald: Perhaps. . .BUT THAT IS NONE OF YOUR CONCERN! MWA HA HA HAAAAAAAAA! YOU'RE NEXT SETO KIABA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
  
Yugi: *whimpering* Yami. . . is she mad? Like Pegasus?  
  
Yami: No. . she's mad like . . . Marik when he's drunk.  
  
Yugi: O.O Yami, I'm scared.  
  
Yami: Me, too, Yugi, me too.  
  
Marik: *drinking* Hey. . wheeeeeeen did I eveeeeeeer driiiink? I don member no driiiiiiiiiiiiiinking. Hey, waiiiiiiiiit. I drunk some of this. . . O.O KILLING SPREEEEEEEE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA! MUST KILL AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALL! AHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
  
All: O.O  
  
Marik: *runs outside screaming* I WILL KILL YOU AAAAAAAAAAAAAAALL! *hurts innocent bystanders*  
  
Innocent Bystander1: HEY! WATCH THE F*** OUT! I'M F****IN DRIVING HERE! F***IN DRUNKEN BASTARD!   
  
All: O.O  
  
Crystal: Umm . . . he sounded mad. . .   
  
Emerald: Aw well! ^^ Onto my fic!! Now, as I was saying, I can torture ANYONE!! So, let's play hide-and-seek to determine who will be tortured next!! Whoever I find first, GETS TORTURED! MWA HA HA HAAAAAAAAA! Not literally of course, just a phrase. HEY! I DID NOT SAY THAT! CRYSTAL!!!  
  
Crystal: *whispers* Thanks for letting me borrow your millenium rod, Marik.  
  
Marik: O.O I DID WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT? HEY WHEN DID I GET BACK HERE? OH WELL!!! I WANNA GO OUTSIDE! *runs outside screaming. . . again. . . *  
  
Mai: O.O Deja` vu  
  
Emerald: AS I WAS SAYING!!! We will play hide-and-seek ^^ All except Alina, who I have put into a room with 20 Tea replicas, and a few Yugi and Yami posters.  
  
~~~ROOM~~~~  
  
Alina: O.O TEA! GET AWAY FROM YAMI! *shoots Tea* O.O TEA! GET AWAY FROM YUGI! *throws knives* God, there are so many of them! : ) Heh heh. I've been waiting for this. FIRE IN THE HOOOOOOOOOOOLE! *uses rocket launcher* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA! I KILLED THEM AAAAAAAAAAALL! WHOO! GO ALINA! IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY! GO ALINA! IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY!  
  
Ryou: It's your birthday? Oh no, I forgot a present. . . .sorry! ^^;  
  
Alina: DIIIIIIIIIE! *shoots random bullets*  
  
Ryou: Jeez, sorry! I'll remember next time. . . :  
  
Alina: Eheh. ^^;  
  
~~~~~~BACK TO WHERE WE WERE BEFORE~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Emerald: ^^ Good 'ol Alina.  
  
Alina: YOU CALLIN ME OLD??  
  
Emerald: *sigh* No I wasn't. O.O HEY WHEN DID YOU GET HERE-----*Alina is gone* O.O Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiierd. . .   
  
Crystal: -_-U She's getting delerious. Goodbye people. . .  
  
Emerald: HEY! WHY DO PEOPLE ALWAYS END CHAPTERS FOR ME?? NOTHING GIVES YOU THAT RIGHT!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heheheheheheheh. Hope everyone liked that chapter. . . CUZ IF YOU DIDN'T. . . .  
  
And, people? FOR THE LOVE OF FREAKIN RA, REVIEW ALREADY!!! I NEED TO GET 136 REVIEWS TO RUB IN MY HIKARIS FACE!   
  
= KILL THE SQUIRRELS! MWA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAAAAAA! = 


	4. HideAndSeek!

Emerald: OK, let's talk about this. *sprays lawyers w/ a hose* MWA HA HA HAAAAAAAAAA! NOW do you think I own Yugioh?  
  
Lawyers: @.@ Probably not. . .  
  
Emerald: CORRECT!   
  
=thinking=  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Emerald: WO HOO!!! 3 new reviews!! Thank you peoples!! And, Demon Angel? I like the way your mind works!! : )  
  
Crystal: : SHE'S A BAD INFLUENCE ON YOU!!!  
  
Emerald: : SHADDUP! *hits Crystal over the head w/ a phone book*  
  
Crystal: @.@ That's gotta damage my brain cells. . .  
  
Emerald: Like you had any to begin with. . .   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Emerald: Hello again, my LOYAL SUBJECTS!!  
  
YGO characters: ???  
  
Yami: Since when are we your loyal subjects?  
  
Emerald: You always have been. . . you just didn't know. . . *shifts eyes*  
  
Yugi: Riiiight. . .   
  
Crystal: I'm so sick of this. . .   
  
Yami: SO DO SOMETHING!!  
  
Crystal: I do that, and she turns me into a Tea look-alike.  
  
Yami: Youch. Yeah, I can see why you would hesitate.  
  
Emerald: And now, today, for our next special guests, I'm going to bring Tea back from Outer Space. *claps*  
  
Crystal: STOP STEALING MY CLAPPING THING!  
  
Tea: *is back from outer space* PLEASE MR ALIEN! DON'T EAT MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! O.O Huh? Oh, umm. . .HIIIII! ^^;  
  
Emerald: : Don't flatter yourself, you're only here to be tortured more.  
  
Tea: Ohhhhh, why couldn't that alien have eaten me??  
  
DemonAngel: *appears* BECAUSE I HAVE YET TO TORTURE YOU! AGAIN! MWA HA HA HAAAAAAA!  
  
Tea: And you are. . .   
  
DemonAngel: Your GREATEST dispiser!  
  
Yami: *whispering* Umm, is that is a word?  
  
DemonAngel: YES! Yes it is. . and if it isn't, then NOW IT IS! MWA HA HA HAAAAAAAA!  
  
Demina DA's yami: -_-U She ate some candy before we left. . .  
  
Crystal: -_-U That's what I thought. .   
  
Alina: Well in any case, I hate Tea the most. AND I SAID 10 FEET! *sprays Tea w/ the hose*  
  
Crystal: WHERE ARE YOU GETTING THESE HOSES FROM????????  
  
DemonAngel: Can I start now??  
  
Emerald: Of course!!  
  
DemonAngel: Prepare to DIE TEA!! : )  
  
Emerald: DemonAngel. . .  
  
DemonAngel: I mean. . BE TORTURED THEN DIE A SLOW PAINFUL DEATH! MWA HA HA HAAAAAAA!  
  
Emerald: ^^  
  
Alina: *grumbles, while spraying Tea w/ the hose* She thinks SHE hates Tea the most?? I'll show her. . .  
  
Tea: *while getting sprayed w/ water* HEY! I'M 13 FEET AWAY FROM YAMI!  
  
Alina: : YOU ARE RIGHT NEXT TO YUGI! FOR THAT YOU WILL PAY!  
  
Tea: WHY DO YOU PEOPLE HATE MEEEEEEEEEEEE?  
  
Emerald: Cuz you're so hatable.  
  
Tea: ^^ Aww, thanks.   
  
Emerald: *whacks Tea over the head* THAT WAS NOT A COMPLIMENT!  
  
Tea: Ouch. . .  
  
Emerald: ^^ Moving on. . .   
  
DemonAngel: Can I torture her now? PLEEEEEEEEEEEASE??  
  
Emerald: HEY! None of my friends who like torturing can say please!  
  
DemonAngel: O.O Wait, I said please? What are you---*sees Demina w/ Marik's millenium rod* : Rrrrrr.  
  
Demina: : ) Heh heh.  
  
Crystal: T.T It's so chaotic! It's not fair. . .   
  
Yami: : No, what's not fair is that I have to play hide-and-seek.  
  
Emerald: Oh yeeeeeeeeeah!! I almost forgot! Thanks, Yami. Wait---I did NOT say thank you, so. . . Ah, screw it. TIME FOR HIDE-AND-SEEK!!!  
  
All: *glare at Yami*  
  
Emerald: Now, now, don't blame the Pharoah. . .blame him, Yugi, Bakura, and everyone else ^^  
  
Alina: Do I have to play?  
  
Emerald: Of course not!! Niether does DemonAngel, unless she wants to.  
  
DemonAngel: When am I gonna torture Tea already?????  
  
Emerald: You can do that while the other YGO characters are hiding ^^  
  
DemonAngel: YES!! Finally!! :) Heh heh. Prepare to DIE TEA!! MWA HA HA HAAAAAAAA!  
  
Tea: *gulp*  
  
Alina: I will help you, DemonAngel. : ) AND TEA SHALL BURN IN HELL!  
  
Tea: O.O You don't think I'm REALLY going to hell, do you??  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~HEAVEN~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
God: It's about time for her to die already. Jeez, I'm so sick of her friendship speeches. I mean, yeah, friendship is great and all, but I mean REALLY!  
  
*phone rings*   
  
God: Hello? Oh, hi Devil. Yeah, I'll be at the chess tournament. And is it alright if Tea stays in hell?   
  
Devil: Why yeeeeeeeees, I've been wanting to TORTURE HER FOR ALL ETERNITY! See you at the chess tournament.  
  
God: OK thanks. bye.  
  
*phone rings again*  
  
God: Hello? Hi, Doctor. Yes, I'll be coming in for my therapy this week. That girl I told you about. . .Tea? She'll be gone soon, but. . *crying* SHE'S JUST SO DAMN ANNOYING! *sniff* Yes, I know this is costing me 5.00 per minute. WAIT A MINUTE! CHEAPSKATE! I'M GOD! I DON'T HAVE TO----yes I DID have a very painful childhood! *sobbing*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Emerald: Tsk tsk. You're even buggin the big man up there. : ) Well, for that DemonAngel and Alina will make you pay! The rest of you, go hide.   
  
Yugi: Where are we supposed to hide??   
  
Emerald: Have you not realized that this is a house??  
  
Yugi: No I didn't ^^  
  
Emerald: Well, now ya know. HIDE! NOW! ALL OF YOU!  
  
YGO characters: *run off and hide*  
  
DemonAngel: Heh heh. HELLO, Tea. . .   
  
Alina: : )  
  
Tea: Eeep.   
  
Emerald: I'M COUNTING TO 10! 10! READY OR NOT HERE I COME!! : )  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi: *whispers* Yami, where should we hide??  
  
Yami: Ummm. . . .ummm. .how about. . ****IDEA**** In Crystal's room ^^  
  
Yugi: All right, then let's go!  
  
Yami: I have a better idea where YOU can hide. . .  
  
Yugi: *stuffed in the dryer* I . . .can't. . . breathe. . .  
  
Yami: *pokes air holes in the back of the dryer* ^^ There. Now you can. Now, even if she finds me, she'll never find you!  
  
Yugi: Thanks. . . Yami. . . X.X  
  
Yami: ^^ You're welcome. *runs into Crystal's room*  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Bakura: =Where can I hide. . . where can I hide. . . the lab!=  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Malik: =Too bad Marik is drunk. He's really good at hiding. . =*goes under Emerald's bed* =Wait a sec, is this Emerald's room?? Oh no. . . .if she finds me in here, I'll be dead!= *starts to get out*  
  
Something with red eyes: *pulls Malik back under the bed*  
  
Malik: O.O AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Joey: *in the kitchen* Well, there's no room for me next to the pretzals. . what about next to the milk? AHA! I'll go BEHIND the cookies, next to the tubberware, and WALA! *somehow squeezes himself in there O.o*  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Tristan: Aw man. . I stink at this game. . .*hides in a big wall safe, one of the kinds they have at banks in cartoons* ^^ Aw yeah! I'll win this thing for sure! Wait. What if I've hidden so good that no one finds me? ^^ AWESOME! Wait. If that happens, then HOW AM I GONNA GET OUTTA HERE??  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Mai: Hmmm, before I hide, I'd better put some lipstick on. And some foundation. And some eyeshadow. . .   
  
Emerald: . . . HERE I COME!  
  
Mai: Uh oh. I'd better hide!! *runs into the bathroom and hides behind the shower curtain* V.V; Aw crap, I'm doomed.   
  
~~~~~~  
  
Ryou: I have no idea where I'm going to hide. . .perhaps the basement? Nah, there are probably monsters down there. . .^^ I've got it! *hides in linen closet*   
  
~~~~~~  
  
Pegasus: Hmmm, where to hide. . . *sees a room with pink on the door* Hmmm. . *opens door* O.O **** ^^ **** I'm in love!! *The room has pink bunnies in it* *dives in a big pile of pink bunnies*  
  
Pink Bunnies: *eyes glow* Destroy humans. . .   
  
Pegasus: O.O ^^ Awwwwwww how cuuuuuuute!!  
  
Pink bunnies: DESTROY all those named Pegasus. . .   
  
Pegasus: ^^; Umm. . . uh oh?  
  
~~~~~  
  
Duke: Serenity, do you want me to help you find a hiding spot?  
  
Serenity: Sure ^^  
  
Duke: OK. How about we both hide in the closet?  
  
Serenity: All right. But if you try anything, I have pepper spray in my purse.  
  
Duke: ^^; Why would I try anything?? =DAMN!=  
  
~~~~~  
  
Mokuba: Where are we gonna hide, big brother?  
  
Seto: How about in the garage?  
  
Mokuba: ^^ Ok  
  
*both go into the garage and duck behind the car*  
  
Mokuba: Hey, do you think Crystal or Emerald know how to drive?  
  
Seto: Well, if Crystal is 13, and Emerald is 3000+ years old. . . niether of them would be able to drive. .   
  
Car: Exactly! I'm here for when they CAN drive! ^^  
  
Mokuba/Seto: O.O AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Car: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Emerald: Lalalalaaaaaaaa! isn't this fun, Crystal?  
  
Crystal: Yeah, sure. . just as long as you don't find Yami first. . or Yugi, or Mai, or Serenity, or Joey or Duke or Seto or Mokuba.  
  
Emerald: What about the other people?  
  
Crystal: Well, gee, Emerald, YOU try naming all of the YGO characters when you're just trying to prove a point.  
  
Emerald: Whatever. Where should we check first?  
  
Crystal: How about. . =let's see. . where would Yami least likely hide. . = AHA! How about we check in your room!!  
  
Emerald: : You don't REALLY think someone went in there, do you?  
  
Crystal: *shrug* Well, I know if someone where in my room, I would wanna get them outta there fast, but I mean, if you don't MIND that they're in there. . .  
  
Emerald: TO MY ROOM WE SHALL GO!  
  
*Both go to Emerald's room*  
  
Emerald: ANYONE IN HERE??  
  
Crystal: -_-U You're supposed to LOOK for them, Emerald,. Yelling for them is NOT gonna make anyone come out.  
  
Malik: *runs out from under the bed* HELP ME!! HELPMEHELPMEHELPME! *out of breath* There's. . . something. . . under. . .there. . .   
  
Emerald: *rolls eyes* Well, DUH! That's Yoko! He's my pet creation ^^  
  
Malik: Creation??  
  
Crystal: *sigh* She got a chemistry set for her birthday---well, actually she just stole it from a store--  
  
Emerald: AND by mixing together the right ingrediants I made YOKO!! ^^   
  
Malik: Yeah, well that thing is HIDEOUS!  
  
Emerald: ^^ Thanks! And, by the way, since I found you first, I get to torture you!! ^^  
  
Malik: O.O Ummm. . . *runs away*  
  
Emerald: : HEY! GET BACK HERE!  
  
Crystal: Uh oh. =That means YAMI could get tortured if Malik doesn't get back here. . . = USE YOUR AUTHORESS POWERS!  
  
Emerald: Nah. I'll just torture the next one ^^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Who will Emerald find next to torture? Will Malik be able to escape? And will Yugi suffocate in the dryer? Find out next chapter!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Emerald: AND REVIEW!! 


	5. Da Sugar Room, Cookies, Air ducts, and a...

I. Do. Not. Own. Yugioh.  
  
YAY!! I got lotsa reviews!! Thankoo peoples!!   
  
And the reason Vicious isn't on my list is cuz. . . ^^; I guess I never really thought about it. . heh.  
  
Crystal: -_-U Stupid. . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
=thinking=  
  
Emerald: Hee hee heeeee! Offa huntin we gooooooo!  
  
Crystal: HUNTING??  
  
Emerald: Well, yeah, I AM gonna toture them, right?   
  
Crystal; =I hope Yami hid well. . . =   
  
Emerald: You DO know that I can read your thoughts, right?  
  
Crystal: O.O ????  
  
Emerald: Well, DUH! If I'm the---*sees something moving* : ) AHA! *to Crystal* Shhh. Be vewy vewy quiet. I'm hunting fow YGO characters. . . *pulls back drapes* ?? Who the hell are you?  
  
Maria: I'm Maria ^^  
  
Emerald: Oh hi!! You're the nice person who gave me gummy worms!!  
  
Crystal: YOU did that? DO YOU KNOW HOW SUGAR HIGH SHE WAS THAT DAY?? SHE BROKE EVERYTHING IN THE HOUSE!  
  
Maria: Ya don't say.. . .   
  
Emerald: Shaddup Crystal. Maria is here to help me ^^  
  
Maria: Yup. And I for one hope we find Seto Kiaba. : )  
  
Emerald: Hee hee. Lesse. . where would they hide. . *walk past DA* Havin fun?  
  
DemonAngel: Of course! I just froze Tea, now to put her in the flame chamber. . *tries to lift Tea up* GAH! She's heavy! *spits on Tea*  
  
Crystal: It's probably just all the ice---  
  
Emerald: Stay outta this, Hikari. This is for the evil people to talk about.  
  
Crystal: :  
  
Emerald: *uses Authoress powers to move Tea into the flame chamber*  
  
DemonAngel: Thanks ^^  
  
Emerald: Yepp. ^^  
  
Crystal: ?? Hey, where's Alina?  
  
Emerald: She's in the sugar room.  
  
Crystal: O.O not. . .THE. . .sugar room?  
  
Emerald: Well what other sugar room would I be talkin about?  
  
Crystal: Well, we hafta get her outta there!  
  
Emerald: No we don't! There are also 100 Tea replicas that die if they eat any sugar, and 100 yami/yugi replicas, too ^^  
  
Crystal: 100?? They could gang up on everyone! And in any case, WHAT IF ALINA EATS ALL THE SUGAR???  
  
DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN  
  
Emerald: O.O I didn't think about that.. . .TO THE SUGAR ROOM!  
  
Ryou: *in the closet* =THERE"S A SUGAR ROOM???=  
  
Creepy Voice: Yeeeeeees Ryou, there iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis!  
  
Ryou: O.O Who-who's there??  
  
Bakura: *jumps down from the heating duct* Hello ^^  
  
Ryou: *suspiciously* Why are you so cheerful?  
  
Bakura: Well, you see these air duct thingys? We can get anywhere in the building in them!!   
  
Ryou: SUGAR ROOM!  
  
Bakura: What?  
  
Ryou: There's a sugar room in this place!!  
  
Bakura: **** ^^ **** SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGAR! Let's go!  
  
*Both go into the suprisingly large air ducts.  
  
Bakura: Ryou! Which way??  
  
Ryou: Thissaway.   
  
Bakura: *follows Ryou*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Emerald: ALINA! STOP WITH THE EATING OF THE SUGAR!  
  
Alina: Nope ^^  
  
Emerald: ALINA!  
  
Alina: *sigh* Fine. *when no one's looking fills her pockets*  
  
Emerald: Look at all of the replicas!  
  
Alina: Yeah, I killed about 50 or so of the Tea ones.   
  
Crystal: **** ^^ **** YAMI REPLICAAAAAAAAAAS!!!  
  
Emerald: *rolls eyes* Let's go. I hafta find the rest of the yugioh characters. Do you think anyone's in my lab?  
  
Alina: *sugar kicks in* I KNOW WHERE EVERYONE IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE HAAAAAAAAAA! ^^  
  
Emerald: Oh no. . .  
  
Alina: HEY I WANNA PLAY TOO! ME ME ME!!  
  
Emerald: *snaps*  
  
Alina: *in a straight jacket* HEEEEEEEEEEEY!  
  
Emerald: Sorry. ONWARD to the lab!  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Emerald: Nope. No one here. . .How about we all split up ^^ that'll be quicker. I'll look in this area *points to random area* Maria, you look in this area *points to random area* Alina you look in---hey when did you get back?  
  
Alina: *eating a lollipop* The man that took me away looked suspicious, so I threw sugar in his eyes.  
  
Emerald: What did he look like?  
  
Alina: I dunno. I just know he had this yellow suit thingy on. Oh well ^^ Now, where do I go?  
  
Emerald: HOLD IT! That could have been one of the YGO characters!  
  
Crystal: -_-U That guy was probably just an employee.  
  
Emerald: DAMN. All right, you take this area Alina, and Crystal, you take this area.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Guy in yellow: Phew. Good thing they didn't recognize me. *takes off yellow suit* Goodt thing I got outta that safe. . this is Tristan, people *hides under the table*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Crystal: *goes to her room* Well, this IS my area. And if I'M not looking for Yami---  
  
Yami: Hi Crystal ^^  
  
Crystal: **** ^^ **** YAMI!!  
  
Yami: Shhh! Not so loud!  
  
Crystal: I'm so glad to see you! Hey, where's Yugi?  
  
Yami: In the dryer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi: Still. . . .can't. . . .breathe. . .   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Crystal: I seee. . well that's Alina's area. Do you know where everyone else went?  
  
Yami: nope. Although, I have heard some noises upstairs the noises were really just Bakura & Ryou, in case ya didn't get it Do you have an attic?  
  
Crystal: Yepp. I'll tell Emerald to look up there. You hide in my closet. Behind all my stuff there's a secret room ^^  
  
Yami: OK ^^  
  
Crystal: *finds Emerald* Hey, Emerald? I heard something upstairs a little while ago. .   
  
Emerald: ONWARD TO THE ATTIC!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Maria: *in the kitchen* I don't think anyone could hide in here. . .^^ So I'll steal some cookies. Hee hee. *opens cupboard* JOEY?  
  
Joey: Shhh! Be quiet! I'm tryin to hide here!  
  
Maria: : ) And I'm tryin to seek here!  
  
Joey: Aw shit.  
  
Maria: *sweetly* But if you give me the cookies, I won't tell where you are.  
  
Joey: Eh. . .*looks from cookies to Maria* Umm. .   
  
Maria: : GIMME THE COOKIES! *charges at Joey*  
  
Joey: NO! I'D RATHER BE TORTURED THAN LOSE MY COOKIES!  
  
Maria: GIVE ME THE DAMN COOKIES!  
  
Crystal: WHO SAID COOKIE?  
  
Maria & Joey: *quiet*  
  
Crystal: Heh heh. Did you know that from the attic you can talk anywhere in the house? I'll let you go Joey. Go to my room, in my closet, behind all my stuff. There's a secret room there. Yami's already there, and I'm trying to round up all the YGO characters so no one gets tortured. And YES there are cookies there.  
  
Joey: AW YEAH! *runs upstairs*  
  
Maria: Hee hee. And Maria's got the goods!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alina: Where oh where has my Yuuuugi went, where oh where can he beeeeeeeeeee. With all of his hair, and not a care, where oh where can he beeeeeeeeee?  
  
Yugi: Can't. . . breathe. . .  
  
Alina: O.O Yugi???  
  
Yugi: *knocks on dryer door*  
  
Alina: YUGI! OH NO! *pulls him out*  
  
Yugi: *bows* Thank you, thank you, thank you!  
  
Alina: ^^ You're welcome. : Now who did this to you?  
  
Yugi: Yami.  
  
Alina: Oh. Well, ok, then ^^   
  
Crystal: *repeats same message she gave Joey*  
  
Alina: Ooh! Yami, Yugi, and me all in one tiny room? I'M GOING TOO!  
  
*both run upstairs*  
  
Yami: YUGI!   
  
Yugi: YAMI! WHY THE HELL DID YOU STICK ME IN A DRYER?? I COULDN'T BREATHE!  
  
Yami: Sorry, but I thought it would be funny. . .  
  
Yugi: -_-U   
  
Joey: *mouth full* Yous shnow show mushch schtuff ish in the refirdgsherator?  
  
Yugi: Don't talk with your mouth full, Joey.  
  
*BANG BANG*  
  
All: O.O  
  
Alina: What was that?  
  
Yugi: Umm. . rats?  
  
Alina: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!  
  
Yami: SHHHHH!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bakura: : RYOU! You said it was this way!  
  
Ryou: Well, that's the direction Emerald and Crystal went.  
  
Bakura: Ryou, you were in a godamn CLOSET.  
  
Ryou: ^^; Heh heh. . .pl-please don't kill me. .   
  
*The floor lowers*  
  
Ryou: O.O Uh oh.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*The air duct callapses*  
  
Alina: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! BIG RATS! GET AWAY GET AWAAAAAAAAAAAY! *hitting Bakura & Ryou*  
  
Ryou: St-OW! STOP IT!  
  
Bakura: FOOLISH MORTAL! CEASE YOUR ACTIONS OR I WILL BE FORCED TO SEND YOU TO THE SHADOW REALM!  
  
Alina: *sigh of relief* Phew. It's only you two. Wait, what were you doing in the heating duct?  
  
Bakura: *glaring at Ryou* We WERE looking for the sugar room. . .   
  
Alina: Ahh, what fun that room is. . . ^^  
  
Bakura: TAKE ME THERE!  
  
Alina: If you wanna get tortured, then sure.   
  
Bakura: Oh yeah. We're playing hide-and-seek. *sigh* When will I be able to find sugar??  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Emerald: *looking in laundry room* that's odd. I was sure that Yugi could have fit in the dryer.   
  
Crystal: Well, I guess he isn't in here. . .  
  
Emerald: This is REALLY starting to annoy me. . I wonder if they're moving.  
  
Crystal: ^^; Who knows?  
  
*Beep beep*   
  
Emerald: What's that?  
  
Crystal: My car. .   
  
Emerald: You can't dr---  
  
Crystal: It's for when I get older.  
  
Emerald: TO THE GARAGE!  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seto: STOP IT YOU STUPID CAR!   
  
Mokuba: Big brother, what are we gonna do?  
  
*door opens*  
  
Emerald: AHA! Seto Kiaba. : )  
  
Seto: *gets in the car* GET IN MOKUBA!  
  
Mokuba: *jumps in it's a convertible  
  
Crystal: O.O MY CAAAAAAAAAAAR! *jumps in as it's pulling away*  
  
Emerald: Tsk tsk. Well, maybe I'll look in all the closets.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Will Emerald find the YGO characters? Where will Crystal, Seto & Mokuba go? Will Tea survive her ultimate torture? And most importantly, is Joey gonna eat all the cookies????  
  
Find out next chapter ^^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please review peoples!! 


	6. Cotton Candy & Careating raccoons

Diclaimer: Whada you think?  
  
I'm gonna continue, cuz if I do I get a lifetime supply of pixie stix!! ****** ^^ ******* thank you AnimeVampGurl!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Maria: HOW COULD YOU LET HIM GET AWAY????  
  
Emerald: Well, we could always go on a road trip to find them ^^ Yeah, let's do that!! HIDE AND SEEK IS OVER! WE'RE GOING ON A ROAD TRIP!  
  
(cricket, cricket)  
  
Emerald: All right then. . .IF YOU DON'T GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW I'LL SEND TEA UP TO GET YOU ALL!  
  
All: *run downstairs/from hiding spots*   
  
Emerald: ^^ Good. Now, who has a car?  
  
Yugi: Don't you?  
  
Emerald: Noooo, cuz Seto Kiaba, Mokuba and Crystal STOLE it.  
  
Yami: O.O But. . . if Crystal's gone. . .who's gonna protect us from your insane tricks?  
  
Emerald: : ) Nobody. .   
  
All: O.O  
  
Emerald: Now, I suggest someone hands over their car, or we're going to play the catch-and-torture game.  
  
Yugi: ^^ Oooh, how do you play??  
  
All: -_-U  
  
Emerald: Shall I shoooooooooow you?  
  
Yami: NO! NO. . why don't we go on the road trip? ^^; Everyone into Kiaba's car. . .  
  
Emerald: Wow, for once the Pharoah had a good idea. Kiaba steals my car, I steal his car!! ^^ *hijacks Kiaba's car* ^^ OK, everyone in ^^  
  
DemonAngel: *pokes head out the door* Hey, Emerald? Can I come with? I'm done with Tea. : ) Heh heh.   
  
Emerald: Of course! Hmm, there doesn't seem to be a lot of room. . Yugi and Joey in the trunk! And . . we'll tie Tristan, Bakura, Ryou, Marik & Malik on top of the car ^^  
  
All of the above mentioned people: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT???!!!  
  
Emerald: : SHUT UP AND MOVE IT!  
  
Yugi/Joey: Not again. . .   
  
  
  
All: O.o  
  
Emerald: ^^ And I will drive.  
  
All: O.O AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *run around screaming*  
  
Emerald: If you don't shut up, I will drive with my eyes closed. . . .  
  
All: O.O AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *scream louder*  
  
Emerald: : OK, everyone who's NOT going on top of the car, or in the trunk, get in the car. Alina, Maria & DemonAngel, sit in the front. there are 4 front seats  
  
Maria: Want some cotton candy?   
  
Emerald: *** ^^ *** Sure!!  
  
All: O.O  
  
Yami: *whispering* That's gonna make her sugar high. Sugar high + the fact that she can't drive. . . *gulp* We're doomed.  
  
All: O.O *go to where they're going while saying their prayers*  
  
Emerald: *eating cotton candy* MMMMMM. ****YUMMY!!**** Lesse now. . I hijacked the car, that's the first step, now I push this button. . . *window wipers go on* umm. . maybe this. *radio turns on* I KNOW! *puts car in Drive* YEAH! GO ME! Now, how do I make it move. . .   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Crystal: Umm. . where are we going?  
  
Seto: I dunno. . I thought we'd just---HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE??  
  
Crystal: : WELL YOU STOLE MY CAR! DO YOU THINK I'D LET YOU GET AWAY WITH IT??  
  
Seto: Well. . yes?  
  
Mokuba: BIG BROTHER LOOK! With these ultra-far away binocular thingys I can see your car!  
  
Seto: O.O MY car? *looks through binoculars* OH MY GOD! THEY TOOK MY CAAAAAAAAAAAAAR! T.T  
  
Crystal: Now you know how I felt!  
  
Seto: But they're gaining on us!  
  
Crystal: *looks at binoculars* They're 100 miles away from us.  
  
Mokuba: This is a fast car. . .   
  
Seto: But how can we see them if---  
  
Crystal: *sigh* Don't you people ever LEARN? Everything I own is magic. These binoculars can see up to 1000 miles away, and my car talks--  
  
Car: YOU BET I DO!  
  
Crystal: Et cetera et cetera!  
  
Seto: You people are really starting to scare me. . . .   
  
Crystal: Keep your eyes on the road, Seto. .   
  
Seto: Why---O.O *sees a stop sign* *stops the car* Whoa. That was close. . .   
  
Crystal: Umm, I wasn't talking about that. . *points to side of the road*  
  
*There are raccoons in a garbage can*  
  
Seto: . . . . . . so?  
  
Crystal: HELLO! LOOK AT THEIR EYES!  
  
*their eyes are yellow. . . even I don't know where I'm goin with this. . . *  
  
Crystal: THEY'RE CAR-EATING RACCOONS!  
  
DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!  
  
Seto: *rolls eyes* Pssht. Yeah right.  
  
Raccoons: *run over and eat the car*  
  
Raccoon 1: WHAT WOULDJA DO FOR A KLONDIKE BAR?  
  
Raccoon 2: GIMME A BREAK GIMME A BREAK BREAK ME OFF A PIECE OF THAT KIT KAT BAR!  
  
Raccoon 3: MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW!  
  
Raccoon 4: WHAT WOULDJA DO WITH A DOLLOP A DOLLOP A DOLLOP WHAT WOULDJA DO WITH A DOLLOP A DOLLOP OF DAISY?  
  
Seto: Oo  
  
Crystal: -_-U Aye. .   
  
Mokuba: ^^ HOW CUUUUUUUUUUUUUTE!  
  
Raccoons: *eat Mokuba*  
  
AUTHOR INTERVENTION  
  
Emerald: BWA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! XD XD XD BWA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAA HAAAAAAA! XD XD XD HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA! *passes out*  
  
BACK  
  
Seto: T.T MOKUBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
  
Crystal: Uhhh. . I think I'm gonna be sick. .. . ^^ Nope. Wow, that passed fast. . all right, where are we going again?  
  
Seto: MOKUBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
  
Crystal: Aye. . .  
  
Seto: All right , I'm good now. How about to. . . . . well where would be the place they would least likely look for us?  
  
Crystal: *turning green* Ohhh, I don't feel so good all of a sudden. . .   
  
Seto: Why?  
  
Crystal: Because the place they would least likely look for us would be. . . *whispers*  
  
Seto: O.O Oh. My. *pukes*   
  
Crystal: I know.   
  
Seto: There's no other way. . . . .?  
  
Crystal: No. . .   
  
Seto: *sigh* Then let's go. . .   
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Emerald: *has managed to keep the car on the road* There we go! See, that wasn't so bad!! ^^   
  
All: :  
  
Emerald: ^^; Eheh. . Let's see. . . where should we go. . .   
  
Mai: You mean you have no idea where we're going?  
  
Emerald: Nope. ^^  
  
All: -_-U  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Will Emerald & the YGO characters get lost somewhere? Where is the awful place that Seto & Crystal are going to hide? And most importantly, will Yugi & Joey suffocate in the trunk?  
  
---Sorry if I didn't mention all the people Maria, Alina, DemonAngel a whole lot ^^; I will next chappie.  
  
Find out next time ^^  
  
~REVIEW~ 


	7. More deaths VV and some more funny stuff...

Diclaimer: -_-U If you guys don't know by now, I'd say you need help.   
  
Emerald: heheh. ^^ to Alina I'll bet that's just where Crystal would wanna go. . . .  
  
Crystal: *blushes* Of course not. . . . .   
  
Emerald: *whispers* She likes Seto!!  
  
Crystal: : *sprays Emerald w/ the hose* : Stupid yami. . .why am I nice to you?  
  
Seto: . . . . . she was kidding right?  
  
Crystal: ^^; Of. . . course. . .   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Crystal/Seto: *are at Kiddy Kiddy House --made up*  
  
Crystal: O.O  
  
Seto: *pukes*  
  
Crystal: It's. . .not. . fair. .   
  
*there are all the peoples from kiddy shows, Barney Teletubbies, et cetera, there*  
  
*Wiggles come in --Believe me, I was forced to watch a movie with them in it. . they are the scariest "people" in the world*  
  
Crystal/Seto: O.O AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *run outside*  
  
Crystal: That . . .was. . .not smart. .   
  
Seto: I'd rather have Emerald torture me than see those things.  
  
Crystal: ^^ Good. Then let's go back.  
  
Seto: NO! I'M NOT GETTING TORTURED!  
  
Crystal: -_-U  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Emerald: Hmm. They're most likely in a place they think we wouldn't look for them. . .  
  
DemonAngel: Uh huh.  
  
Alina: Really. . *looking out the window* Hey Emerald. Do you think we could let Yugi out of the trunk?  
  
Emerald: No. Besides, I'll bet he and Joey are having some "fun" back there. Heheh.   
  
All: Oo  
  
Emerald: : IT WAS A JOKE! Now, where would we least likely look for them?  
  
Serenity: T.T My poor brother. . .  
  
Tristan: Probably at some place where they have something they hate.  
  
Emerald: : ) AHA! AT THE KIDDY KIDDY HOUSE! Crystal told me the Pharoah sent Yugi there for his birthday last year.  
  
Yami: -_-U And he actually enjoyed it. . .   
  
Yugi: ^^ Yepp. It was lotsa fun.  
  
Yami: Oh hi Yugi--O.O YUGI?  
  
All: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Yugi: What?  
  
Emerald: How did you get up here?? :  
  
Yugi: ^^ Alina got me up here  
  
Emerald: But-how-that's not---SHE WAS HERE THE WHOLE TIME!  
  
Yugi: Well, she got me out.  
  
Emerald: BUT HOW??  
  
Alina: I have my ways. . . : )  
  
Emerald: Creeeeeeeeeeeeeeepy. . . .  
  
Yami: Can we find Crystal already?  
  
Emerald: TO THE KIDDY KIDDY HOUSE!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Crystal: Can we go back?  
  
Seto: NO! If we go back now, Emerald will torture me!  
  
Crystal: *sigh* Didn't we go through this already?  
  
Seto: Well, you can go back, but I'm staying here!  
  
Crystal: ^^ OK. See you later, then.   
  
Seto: NO! YOU'LL TELL THEM WHERE I AM!  
  
Crystal: *rolls eyes* Aye. . . listen, I"m only doing this for your own good. V.V *hits him w/ a frying pan*   
  
Seto: X.X  
  
Crystal: LUCKY!  
  
AUTHOR INTERVENTION  
  
Crystal: Lucky is my lil lepracaun who carries around the millenium coin ^_~ Back to the---  
  
Emerald: WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE AUTHOR INTERVENTION??? I'M THE AUTHOR! Rrrrr. :  
  
Crystal: ^^; Eheh.   
  
END (probably for Crystal)  
  
Lucky: Aye, Miss Crystal?  
  
Crystal: Carry Seto please. I hafta get Emerald.  
  
Lucky: Aye. *picks up Seto* Holy Shit. . he's heavy. ..  
  
Crystal: O.O  
  
Lucky: ^^; I mean, looky how heavy he be?  
  
Crystal: *rolls eyes*   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Emerald: Lesse here. . .   
  
Yami: Couldn't you just contact Crystal by your mind link?  
  
Emerald: Heeeeeeeeey, that's not a bad idea! You're on a roll, Pharoah!  
  
All: -_-U  
  
Bakura: YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT EMERALD!  
  
Emerald: *hits roof* SHADDUP!  
  
Bakura: WHY SHOULD I?  
  
Emerald: CUZ IF YOU DON'T I'LL CRASH THE CAR!  
  
Bakura: : ) Heheh. Too late.  
  
Emerald: Wha----  
  
****BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM****  
  
Emerald: Well what the hell was THAT?  
  
Alina: O.O I think you ran something over!  
  
DemonAngel/Alina: Please let it be Tea, please let it be Tea  
  
Emerald: -_-U I'll go see what it is. *looks under car* O.O HOLY----  
  
Maria: What is it?  
  
Emerald: It's. . .It's. . .Mokuba!   
  
All: MOKUBA?  
  
Emerald: : YES, that's what I SAID. Mokuba. : ) I'll bet Seto killed him. Or maybe Crystal did. I always knew that girl had potential! Hey, DemonAngel? What are you doing?  
  
DemonAngel: *behind the car* Nothing. ^^;  
  
Emerald: Uh huh. . .   
  
DemonAngel: WHAT YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME??? FINE, I BROUGHT MY PORTABLE SATON OK?? OK?????  
  
Emerald: O.O OK. . I would have just accepted nothing. . but--HOLD IT! You brought your portable Satan? That's unfair. No one else got to bring anything! ^^ Good idea!!  
  
DemonAngel: ^^; Yeah. . .  
  
Malik: The tire is flat.  
  
Emerald: WHAT??  
  
Malik: Apparently one of Mokuba's teeth popped it. . .   
  
Emerald: -_-U You have got to be kidding me. . .   
  
DemonAngel: WELL, while we're here. . . LET"S WATCH TEA BE TORTURED!  
  
All: ^^ YAY!  
  
Tea: *screaming in agony*  
  
Yugi: ?? Hey Yami, can my head do that?  
  
Yami: O.O NO YUGI!  
  
Yugi: *twists his neck* X.X  
  
Yami: YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!  
  
AUTHOR INTERVENTION  
  
Emerald: BWA HA HA HAAAAAAAA! TAKE THAT PHAROAH! YOUR HIKARI IS DEAD! MWA HA HA HAAAAAAAAA!  
  
Alina: O.O : EMERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALD! *strangles Emerald*  
  
Crystal: ^^; Heheh. Does it seem like it's the lil cutie pies that always die? Wierd. . .   
  
END  
  
Yami: : DEMONANGEL! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT FOR BRINGING YOUR PORTABLE SATAN!  
  
DemonAngel: HEY! YOU WANNA GO IN THERE? IF NOT SHUT UP!  
  
Demina: -_-U She always does this. . .   
  
DemonAngel: I ALWAYS DO WHAT???  
  
Demina: Did you have any SUGAR?  
  
DemonAngel: WHO SAID SUGAR???   
  
Demina: -_-U  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Crystal: HEY! I SEE SETO'S CAR!! ^^ We're here, Lucky!  
  
Lucky: JESUS CHRIST IT'S ABOUT TIME!  
  
Crystal: O.OU  
  
Lucky: I mean, thank me lucky stars. *callapses* X.X  
  
Crystal: Eh. *leaves them there and runs to the car* Hi you guys!! ^^  
  
Emerald: CRYSTAL! ^^ Did you kill Mokuba? I'm so proud!  
  
Crystal: Actually, the car-eating raccoons ate him.  
  
All: O.O XD XD XD BWA HA HAAAAAAA!  
  
Tristan: Yeah right! Like there are such things as---*raccoons eat Tristan*  
  
AUTHOR INTERVENTION  
  
Crystal: MWA HA HA HAAAAAAAAA! YOU DARE NOT BELIEVE ME? HAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!  
  
Emerald: ^^ That's it, Hikari. You've almost got the evil laugh down perfectly. . .   
  
Crystal: Heh heh. . .^^  
  
END   
  
Joey: TRISTAN!   
  
Yami: Jeez, first Mokuba, then Yugi, now Tristan?   
  
Crystal: Wierd. .   
  
Mai: Hey. . you guys? We forgot about the raccoons. .   
  
Raccon 1: WHAT WOULDJA DO FOR A KLONDIKE BAR?  
  
Raccoon 2: GIMME A BREAK GIMME A BREAK BREAK ME OFF A PIECE OF THAT KIT KAT BAR!  
  
Raccoon 3: MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW!  
  
Raccoon 4: WHAT WOULDJA DO WITH A DOLLOP A DOLLOP A DOLLOP WHAT WOULDJA DO WITH A DOLLOP A DOLLOP OF DAISY?  
  
All: O.O  
  
Crystal: Toldja so. HEY! These can be my new crew peoples!!  
  
Emerald: What about Fred, Bob & George?  
  
Crystal: -_-U I forgot to feed them. . .they died. . .  
  
Emerald: -_-U  
  
Crystal: ^^ But now I have a new---  
  
Raccoons: *get ran over*  
  
Crystal: O.O B-b-b-but. . that's not---rrrrrr.  
  
Emerald: ^^ Isn't this an ironic ficcie? Well, for now, we'll end it!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What's up with all the people dying? Who ran over the raccoons? And WHO THE HELL IS WRITING THIS CRAZY THING??  
  
Emerald: I am. You got a problem with that? *cracks knuckles*  
  
NO! NONONONOOOO! ^^;  
  
Crystal: *whispers* Who is that?  
  
Emerald: I dunno. . can I kill him?  
  
Crystal: Go ahead.  
  
Emerald: : )  
  
O.O  
  
~Ja ne~ 


	8. YOU HAVE TO READ THIS IT IS VERY IMPORTA...

ATTENTION PEOPLE! I AM POSTING THIS ON ALL OF MY FICS! BY THE END OF THIS WEEK WHICHEVER FICS I DO NOT HAVE 10 REVIEWS ON I AM DELETING. I AM ONLY DOING THIS BECAUSE I'M MAKING SORTA A NEW ACCOUNT W/O CRYSTAL & EMERALD IN THE FICS. PLEASE TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEWS WHICH ONES YOU THINK I SHOULD AND SHOULDN'T DELETE. THESE ARE THE FICS I HAVE LEFT:  
  
BRAINLESS YGO SHOW (finished)  
  
COUNSELING (a new one, no reviews yet)  
  
EMERALD'S MANY PLOTS  
  
STUPID YGO SHOW! EMERALD STYLE!  
  
THE MOUTO FILES  
  
PLEASE LEMME KNOW OR I MAY DELETE SOME OF THE FICS THAT PEOPLE LIKE!   
  
^^ Thanks for reading!!  
  
REMEMBER: BY FRIDAY SEPTEMBER 12TH WHATEVER FICS I DO NOT HAVE 10 REVIEWS ON WILL BE DELETED! 


	9. LALALALAAAAAAAAA oh wait I need a chapte...

Disclaimer: : ALL RIGHT THAT"S IT! *beats up lawyers* There. Now I will NOT repeat that I don't own Yugioh EVER AGAIN. Got that?  
  
Lawyers: *cowering in fear* Y-y-y-yes?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Emerald: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! I GOT NUCLEAR WEAPONS!! WHOO HOO!!  
  
Crystal: Hee hee. AND I GOT CANDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!  
  
Emerald: O.O W-what?  
  
Crystal: Hee hee. *eats ALL she candy she got* O.O OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH YUMMY!!  
  
Emerald: -_-U **IDEA!!** If she gets too rowdy, I can use my nuclear weapons. . . : ) Heheh.  
  
~~Domo Arigato DemonAngel & Demina!! ^^ ~~  
  
Crystal: Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. .candy corn. . . .*eats that too*  
  
Emerald: O.O NOT MORE CANDY!  
  
~~~Domo Arigato Marai!! ^^ ~~~  
  
Also, thanks for all the reviews!! 25!! *** ^^ ***  
  
I am DEEPLY sorry for how long it has taken for me to update! I just have NO time lately. . Sorry!! V.V  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Emerald: ^^ Well, now that we're all comfy. . .   
  
(YGO characters are all either hanging upside down, tied to a chair, or tied to a stick resting above a fire pit, and they all have shock collars on. . . V.V Poor guys. . )  
  
Emerald: : )  
  
Crystal: *** ^^ *** SUGAAAAAAAAAAAAR! MMMMMMMMMMMMM! I GOTS CANDY! I GOTS CANDY!   
  
Emerald: : SHADDUP! I'M TRYIN TA TORTURE HERE!  
  
Crystal: Whoopers. sorry. HEY YAMI! GUESS WHAT?  
  
Yami: *who happens to be above the fire pit* Yes?  
  
AUTHOR INTERVENTION  
  
Crystal: EMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALD!  
  
Emerald: WHAT?  
  
Crystal: : YOU'RE DEAD!  
  
Emerald: : ) I think you got it mixed up. . . .YAMI'S dead. . .heh heh.   
  
Crystal: RRRRRRRRRRRR. EMERALD! *tackles Emerald*  
  
END  
  
Crystal: *is suddenly not sugar high anymore* YAMI! NONONONOOOOOOOOOOOO! T.T   
  
Yami: Tell me about it. . .   
  
Alina: *sending death glares to Emerald* HOW COULD YOU KILL OFF YUGI? I don't believe you. . .  
  
Emerald: WHAAAAAAAAAAT?  
  
DemonAngel: *snickers* I find it funny. . .   
  
Demina: *poking Joey with a stick* Hee hee. XD  
  
Joey: : STOP IT!  
  
Demina: OK. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . *pokes Joey w/ a stick* HAHA! XD  
  
Emerald: Lesse, DEMONANGEL! HOW DYA WANT YOUR YAMI DONE?  
  
DemonAngel: : ) EXTRA rare!  
  
Crystal: T.T YAMIIIIIIIIIIIII! ***IDEA*** Wait a sec. . .*takes out Yami controller* : ) AHA! *uses it to make Yami jump out of ropes, do 2 flips, and land on the floor* *** ^^ *** YAMIIIIIIIIIIIIII! *huggles Yami*  
  
Yami: ^^ THANKS CRYSTAL!!! I'M NOT GONNA DIE!!  
  
Crystal: *hearts in eyes* YAMIIIIIII!  
  
Yami: ^^; Eheh. . .   
  
Emerald: : HEY! THIS IS MY FIC! NOT YOURS!  
  
Crystal: YEAH WELL YOU CAN'T HURT YAMI! :  
  
Emerald: : OH YES I CAN!  
  
Crystal: NO YOU CAN'T!  
  
Emerald: : YES I CAN!  
  
Crystal: NO. YOU. CAAAAAAAAAAAN'T!  
  
Bakura: I don't believe them. . .   
  
Mai: Yeah! I mean, come ON, I understand that they fight. . . but they fight so OFTEN!  
  
Bakura: I know. . RYOU! WHERE'S MY SODA?  
  
Ryou: I . . didn'tgetyouone?  
  
Bakura: *narrows eyes* Whadya mean you: didn'tgetmeone?  
  
Ryou: ^^; *gulp* I'll run now. *runs away*  
  
Bakura: *to Mai* I agree with you. I don't fight with Ryou. .. I just beat him up. Speaking of which. . .*follows Ryou*  
  
Mai: *rolls eyes*  
  
Maria: FINALLY! I found Seto. : )  
  
Seto: Umm. . hi? ^^;  
  
Maria: : ) NOW YOU SHALL DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE! MWA HA HA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
  
Seto: Ummmmmmm. . . . could I maybe NOT die?  
  
Maria: Whadya mean?   
  
Seto: WEEEEEEEEEEEEELL. . what if I were to take THIS rope. *holds up rope* And tie you up? *ties up Maria*   
  
Maria: Well. . then I wouldn't be able to kill you. But--- O.O HEEEEEEEEY! WAIT A SEC! : RRRRR STUPID KAIBA! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!  
  
Seto: :P Good luck. .   
  
Maria: *GLARING at Seto*  
  
Alina: T.T YUGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!  
  
Yami: It's okay, Alina ^^ He's still here. In our hearts. . V.V  
  
Alina: Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight. . . .*backs slowly away from Yami*  
  
DemonAngel: Heheheheheh. . .: ) AND NOW! Watch as I torture TEA! . . . AGAIN!. . .: ) MWA HA HA HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
  
Demina: ^^ FUN!! Wait. .MY TURN! *throws Tea in a hole of no return*  
  
DemonAngel: : Great idea. Now we can't SEE HER BEING TORTURED!  
  
Demina: WHA---- -_-U Oh sh**.  
  
Maria: *has untied herself* : ) MWA HA HA HAAAAAAA! Now I shall get you, Seto Kaiba! *evil music plays* : ) MWA HA HA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
  
Emerald: : *singing* IT'S MY PARTY AND I'LL TORTURE YAMI IF I WANT TO! IT'S MY PARTY--  
  
Crystal: : SHADDUP! NO YOU CAN'T!  
  
Emerald: : YES I CAN!  
  
Crystal: NO YOU CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN'T!  
  
Yami: ^^; Don't I get a say in this?  
  
Both: : NO!  
  
Crystal: Oops. . sorry Yami, of course you do!  
  
DemonAngel: So here's what we do. I'll send you into the endless pit. But don't worry. You'll be tied to This *holds up rope* string. That way, if you get sucked too far in, I can pull you back out ^^  
  
Demina: . . okay. . . *ties rope onto herself*  
  
DemonAngel: Okay, JUMP IN!  
  
Demina: *jumps in*  
  
DemonAngel: ^^ . . . . . . . . . . . . . O.O Oh no. . .I FORGOT TO HOLD ONTO THE STRING! I'M COMING DEMINA! *jumps into bottomless pit*   
  
Ryou: *holding rope* *shrug* I coulda just held onto this for a while. .buuuuuuuut. . *lets go of string*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ya like? Hope so ^^ And don't worry, DemonAngel & Demina, you won't REALLY be sucked into olivion. . *shifty eyes* What would make you think that?  
  
^^ I'll update ASAP!   
  
Ja!!  
  
~Kasa-chan~ 


	10. Beating up people

Disclaimer: V.V Do you WANT to die? *murders the word "disclaimer"  
  
~~  
  
YAY!! 10th chappie!!  
  
Hey! I'm listening to my new fave cd! It's Saliva's new one. The one w/ Rest in Pieces! (which I don't own) I LOVE THIS CD!! ^^   
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Demina: Whooooooooooa! Lookit all the colors!  
  
DemonAngel: T.T *Who hasn't seen Demina yet* I KILLED HER! I'M GONNA GO TO HELL! Oh wait. . I've tortured Tea so many times. . . Eh.   
  
Demina: HEY DEMONANGEL!  
  
DemonAngel: O.O DEMINA! YAY! YOU'RE NOT DEAD!!  
  
Demina: 'course not!  
  
Tea: ^^ HI GUYS!  
  
Demina & DemonAngel: : THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! *start beating up Tea*  
  
Tea: ^^ I'm so glad we're all friends!  
  
~~  
  
Crystal: YAY!! ^^ I rescued you, Yami!!  
  
Yami: . . . noooo. . I beat up Emerald. .   
  
Crystal: : LIKE I SAID. . I RESCUED you, Yami! ^^  
  
Yami: *sigh* *rolls eyes* Sure, Crystal. . sure. .   
  
Emerald: *beat up* DAMN HIM! I'll get Yami back. . : )  
  
Crystal: Wait a sec. .YAMI! YOU BEAT UP EMERALD???  
  
Yami: Well. . .yeeeeeeeeeeah!  
  
Crystal: : YAMI! HOW COULD YOU?? *starts beating up Yami*  
  
Yami: OUCH! HEY! WHAT'S THAT FOR??  
  
Crystal: : FOR BEATING UP MY YAMI!  
  
Yami: : BUT SHE WAS TRYING TO KILL ME!  
  
Crystal: : SO WHAT? YOU CAN'T BEAT UP A GIRL!  
  
Yami: : OUCH! YEAH I CAN!  
  
Crystal: *stops beating up Yami* I'm sorry Yami! T.T I had to do that, though. Revenge for Emerald, ya know. . anyways. . wanna get some pizza?  
  
Yami: ^^ Sure!  
  
~~~  
  
Maria: : ) HA! AT LAST!  
  
Seto: *is tied up on a *SPINNY* chair* *confused* What's with the *SPINNY* thing?  
  
Maria: *shrug* I dunno.  
  
Seto: Well. . . it's stupid. .   
  
Kasa: I HAPPEN TO LIKE SPINNY CHAIRS, THANKYOUVERYMUCH! *spins around in a SPINNY chair* WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! FUUUUUUUUUUUN! *falls off of chair* Ouch. . *rubs head*  
  
Seto/Maria: *roll eyes*  
  
Seto: : CAN YOU GET OUTTA HERE?  
  
Kasa: : P Well, SOOOOOOORRY! *disappears*  
  
Maria: *shakes head* Now. Where was I? Ahhhhh yes! : ) Kaaaaaaaaaiba. .   
  
Seto: O.O *gulp*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yeppers, short chappie I know. . . but I gotta get off the computer, so BE HAPPY!! ^^  
  
Cyaz  
  
~*~ Kasa-chan ~*~ 


	11. The raid of Kaiba's manion and YUGI RESE...

Disclaimer: *is dead* X.X (See first chapter. . or second. . or third)  
  
~~~  
  
I'm so sorry Alina!!! T.T I LEFT YOU OUT! I knew I forgot someone. . GOMEN!! I'm such a baka! Here's a Yugi/Yami plushie & lollipop to make up for it! ^^;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
On a brighter note, I'm eating chocolate donuts! So I can go nuts!   
  
-_-U Okay. .that sounded. . odd. .   
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alina: : ) AT LAST! While I was gone, I perfected a back-to-life potion to reserect Yugi!  
  
Crystal: Really? ^^  
  
Alina: ^^ Yeah, isn't it great?  
  
Emerald: Hold up. . hold up. . this is MY fic, and THE SMALL ONE STAYS DEAD!  
  
Crystal: -_- Emerald. . how many times have I told you. . NEVER KILL!  
  
Emerald: : AND HAS IT EVER STOPPED ME BEFORE???  
  
Crystal: No. . no. . but that's not the point. The point IS. . YOU CANNOT KILL YUGI! Or Yami for that matter.  
  
Emerald: : STUPID! I HATE YOU  
  
Crystal: T.T You-you hate me? T.T  
  
Emerald: *sigh* Don't CRY. .   
  
Crystal: T.T WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Emerald: -_-U This is gonna take a while. .   
  
Demina: ^^ Well, at least we got to torture Tea ^^  
  
DA: True. .but HOW ARE WE GONNA GET OUTTA THIS----  
  
Demina/DA: *land in Kaiba's mansion*  
  
Demina: Whoa. . where are we?  
  
DA: Hmm. .by the looks of the ** above. .Kaiba's mansion. .   
  
Both: : )  
  
Maria: *with a whip* Now, MR. Kaiba. .  
  
AUTHOR INTERVENTION  
  
Crystal: T.T SETOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I DON'T WANNA KILL YOU OFF!  
  
Maria: : HE'S DEAD!  
  
Crystal: T.T NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!   
  
Maria: *sigh* Pleeeeeeeeeeease?  
  
Crystal: Well. . sure! ^^  
  
Seto: O.O WHAT??!!  
  
Crystal: *shrug* She said please. .   
  
Maria: *drags Seto off*  
  
Seto: Help. .   
  
END  
  
Seto: Yes?  
  
Maria: : DO NOT INTERUPT ME WHEN I'M TALKING!  
  
Seto: V.V Fine.  
  
Maria: : ) Now. .as I was saying. . we are going to move onto the torture chamber!  
  
Seto: O.O *gulp*  
  
Joey: *raiding Kaiba's house w/ Tristan, Serenity, Mai, Ryou, Bakura & Marik*  
  
Marik: *thinking* Little do these fools know I am only here for one reason. . TO LOOKIT ALL KAIBA'S NEAT STUFF!! ^-^  
  
Bakura: I see no treasure. .   
  
Joey: Keep walkin! *leads them into the kitchen* Wooooooooooooooooooooooooow. . look at the fridge. . . .   
  
All: *gawk at fridge*  
  
Serenity: What's so special about the fridge, big brother?  
  
Joey: It's FILLED with food.  
  
All: *look at each other* : *all run madly to the fridge*  
  
Joey: I'M GETTING THAT CHEESE!  
  
Tristan: : NO WAY! IT'S MINE!  
  
Demina: ^^ Hey, we sure found a lot of explosives, huh?  
  
DA: Yeah, who woulda thought Kaiba kept these things here. .   
  
Both: *hear something. . from the kitchen*  
  
DA: I hear something. . it sounds like it's coming from the *eyes narrow* KITCHEN.  
  
Demina: *gasp*  
  
DA/Demina: *silently creep to kitchen door, and peek through*  
  
Demina: *gasp* Lotsa Yugioh characters . .   
  
DA: : ) That are just WAITING to be tortured. .   
  
Both: : ) *take rope and walk into the kitchen*  
  
Demina: Why, HELLO! : )  
  
Maria: : ) Are you done, yet, Kaiba?  
  
Kaiba: MAKE IT STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!  
  
Maria: NEVER! YOU WILL HAVE TO WATCH COOKING SHOWS EVERY DAY FOR THE REST OF ETERNITY! MWA HA HA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! : )  
  
Kaiba: Well. . could you at LEAST move this rock away from my head? It's awfully close, and that string doesn't look like it's gonna hold---oh. So THIS is how it's gonna be. . fine, then. *sigh*  
  
Maria: : ) HAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAA! In minutes, that rock will FALL ON HIS HEAD! MWA HA HA HAAAAAAAAAA!  
  
Kaiba: . . . . . . . you said that out loud, you know.  
  
Maria: .  
  
Emerald: : YUGI CANNOT BE BROUGHT BACK TO LIFE!  
  
Crystal: : YES HE CAN!  
  
Yugi: Hi guys! ^^  
  
Crystal: Hiya, Mini  
  
Emerald: Whatever kid  
  
Crystal: Anyway, HE CAN T---  
  
Both: *slowly look down at Yugi*  
  
Yugi: ^-^  
  
Crystal: ^-^ AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!  
  
Alina: ^^ While you two were arguing, I used the revival potion, and WALA! Yugi is back ^^  
  
Crystal: ^^ YAY!  
  
Emerald: . DAMN!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope u guys like!! ^^ I know I haven't updated for a while. . .sorry bout that. . ^^;   
  
Cyaz!!  
  
PS: REEEEEEEEEEEVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEW!! 


	12. PLEASE READ THIS! IT'S IMPORTANT!

OK, PEOPLE! THIS IS TOTALLY SERIOUS! WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH FANFICTION? WE NEED TO "ACTIVATE" OUR AUTHOR ALERT SYSTEM?? I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF MINE IS ON, AND IF IT'S NOT, I DON'T KNOW HOW TO TURN IT ON. NO ONE ON MY AUTHOR ALERT LIST HAS THEIR ALERT THING ON. . *deep breath* So if anyone can help me out here, please let me know.  
  
~*~Kasa-chan~*~  
  
: AND KASINA! 


	13. BEWARE THE WRATH OF DEMINA DA AND ALINA!

Disclaimer: : YOU DARE TO QUESTION MY RELATION WITH THE SHOW OF YUGIOH?? HOW DARE YOU? In the words of Daffy Duck, you're daspicible--dispikable-dispicable-- : WHATEVER!  
  
~~~  
  
Thanks for the reviews!! I'm over that lil note thingy, now the people on my author alerts are working!! ^^   
  
Alsoz: My computer got hit by about 10 viruses, so that's why it's taken me so long to update. EVERYTHING ON THE COMPUTER WAS DELETED. All of the files, folders, programs, pictures, everything: GONE. Besides that, the internet thing wasn't working right, so I couldn't even get online to post any chapters.   
  
ONTO THE FICCIE!!  
  
~~~~~  
  
Yugi: ^^ I'm so glad to be back!!   
  
Alina: ^^ Me too!!  
  
Both: *look at each other* PARADE!! ^^  
  
Alina: We need floats---  
  
Yugi: *has root beer floats*  
  
Alina: ^^U The other kinda floats. And we need umm. . here, lemme go online and check www.howtoplanaYAYYUGI'SBACKTOLIFEparade.com  
  
Yugi: . . . . . . okay. . . .   
  
~~  
  
Seto: *twitch* . . . . . *twitch*. . . . . .*twitch*. . . .*twitch*. . . O.O MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE! MAKE IT STOOOOOOP!  
  
Maria: *who is blindfolded* : ) NEVER! And after you're done watching Barney strip, I WILL BRING OUT THE WEAPONS!  
  
Seto: O.O YA COULDN"T HAVE DONE THAT FIRST???  
  
Maria: Now what fun would that be? If I would have gauged your eyes out then, you wouldn't have been able to see this!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kasa: T.T I LOVE YOU SETO! I"M SO SORRY! I REALLY AM!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seto: O.O L-leave that. . OH GOD! LEAVE IT ON! LEAVE IT OOOOOOOOOON!  
  
~~  
  
Demina: *drinking tea* So that's how WE ended up here. . how did you guys end up here?  
  
YGO characters: *tied upside down above ten foot spikes* *GLAAARE*  
  
Joey: : We're here because we wanted to steal all of Kaiba's stuff.  
  
DA: : ) Too bad we got here first.  
  
Tristan: No kidding. Kaiba's supposed to have a HUGE motorcycle collection. V.V  
  
DA/Demina: *slowly look at each other* : )  
  
All: *glare at Tristan*  
  
Tristan: ^^U  
  
~~~  
  
Crystal: Hey, whatcha doin?   
  
Yugi: *is building a float* I'm. . building a float.  
  
Crystal: Oh. You're building a float. Can I help build a float?  
  
Yugi: ^^ Sure you can help build a float!  
  
Crystal: ^^ YAY! I GET TA HELP BUILD A FLOAT!!  
  
Emerald: *hits Crystal* : *whistles and walks away*  
  
Crystal: @.@ Build. .floaty. .ducky. . .purple?  
  
~~  
  
Maria: MWA HA HA HAAAAAAA! AT LAST! THE MOMENT WE'VE ALL BEEN---I mean--THE MOMENT I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR! KAIBA'S DEATH! MWA HA HA HAAAAAAAAAAA! Whadya think?  
  
Seto: Nah. . you need to put more emphasis in the evil laugh*  
  
Maria: Oh. That's what I thought too. Okay, let's try again: MWA HA HA HAAAAAA! AT LAST! THE MOMENT---  
  
Seto: No, you're not doing it right. *sigh* I can't work like this. .   
  
Maria: : WELL I'M NOT---hey. . wait a sec. . : YOU'RE THE CAPTIVE HERE! Fine. Forget about the script. YOU DIE NOW!  
  
Seto: *sigh* I just haaaaaaaad to say it. . .  
  
~~  
  
YGO characters: *are tied to a railroad track*  
  
DA/Demina: *in a motorcycle train* : )  
  
Demina: MWA HA HA HAAAAAAAAA! As you YGO characters may or may not know, is that the tires on these motorcyles are double-edged spikes. So when they go over you---  
  
Serenity: But then won't the tires pop on your---  
  
***POP***  
  
DA: *angrily storms towards Demina* : Great idea, Sherlock. NOW THE TIRED ARE POPPED! : NOW how do we torture them??   
  
Demina: *turns to Serenity* : I really don't like you.  
  
~~~  
  
Yugi: ^^ So this is the float that says: Welcome back Yugi! And this is the float that says: RIP, from when everyone thought that I was really dead. And then this one-well. . this one is just a teddy bear! ^-^  
  
Alina: :D BEAUTIFUL!! I'll go tell everyone that the parade will be starting!!  
  
Yugi: Okay ^^   
  
Alina: *starts yelling: THE PARADE IS STARTING!*  
  
Random people: *happily sit on the sidewalk, wait for the parade to start*  
  
Crystal: OOOOOOH!! CAN I HELP? PLEEEEEEEEEEEASE? CAN I HELP????  
  
Yugi: Sure ^^ You can help me drive this thing. .  
  
Crystal: *forgetting that she can't drive* Okay!! ^^  
  
Alina: AND NOW! THE MOMENT THAT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR: THE WELCOME BACK FROM THE DEAD YUGI! PARADE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
All: *applaud*  
  
Crystal: *drives float to the right*  
  
People at the right: *get ran over*  
  
Crystal: *drives float to the left*  
  
People at the left: *get ran over*  
  
*The above goes on for about a mile*  
  
Crystal: Phew. Finally I got control of this thing!  
  
Alina: *pops in from on top of the float* ^^ Hey!! A lot of people are liking this float! They're even starting to throw flowers!! *gets hit by tomato* : Okay.. maybe not flowers. . lemme drive!  
  
Crystal: *moves*  
  
Alina: *expertly runs people over* : D MWA HA HA HAAAAAAA! FEEL THE WRATH OF ALINA! MWA HA HA HAAAAAAA!  
  
Crystal: *whispers to Yugi* Why do I get the feeling she's done this before?  
  
~~  
  
: D Whadya think? Hopefully ya like it! REVIEW!! PWETTY PWEASE? You knoooooooooow you want toooooooo. . ^_~  
  
~Kasa-chan~ 


	14. REVENGE!

Disclaimer: X.X Dead. .again. .check previous chapters  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi: *sob* They didn't like our parade  
  
Alina: Don't worry Yugi! We'll get revenge for you! : D  
  
Yugi: O.O Revenge?  
  
Alina: ^^ Of course!!  
  
Yugi: Hmmm. . ^^ OK!!  
  
Kasa: Uh. . you guys?   
  
Both: Yes?  
  
Kasa: Who are you getting revenge on? Alina ran everyone over!  
  
Alina: ^^; I did?  
  
Yugi: -_-U  
  
~~~~~  
  
Demina: : D MWA HA HAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! THE FOOLPROOF PLAN!   
  
DA: ^^ You're a genius!! This is SOOOOOOO perfect!  
  
Demina: *Turns to YGO characters* :D PREPARE TO DIE THE MOST PAINFUL DEATH IMAGINABLE!  
  
YGO characters: T.T We're gonna die. .   
  
Demina/DA: Yepp ^^  
  
Tristan: Well. .at least they don't know about Kaiba's sword collection. V.V  
  
Demina/DA: *slowly look at each other* ** ^^ **   
  
Everyone: *GLAAAAAAAAAAAAREs at Tristan*  
  
Joey: Man. . you're REALLY an idiot. .  
  
Demina: Hey!! I have an idea! *whispers to DA*  
  
DA: O.O That would be awesome. .   
  
Demina: ^^ Oh, happy day!! (I love that phrase ^^) I'm gonna go get our *supplies*. Be right back. . DA, just do whatever you want with them. .  
  
DA: : D Oh. . I will Demina. . I will. .   
  
YGO characters: O.O Uh oh. .  
  
~~~~~  
  
Maria: *stabbing Kaiba repeatidly* : D THAT'S FOR BEING MEAN TO YUGI! THAT'S FOR BEING SUCH A STUCK-UP JERK! And. .why. . aren't you dying. . ?  
  
Emerald: *who has mysteriously appeared* Oh. . it's this thing that Crystal made up. . no one can really die in this fic.  
  
Maria: T.T WHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!  
  
Emerald: I know! Isn't it stupid? But what are ya gonna do?  
  
Seto: : P HAHA!  
  
Maria: : Cryyyyyyyyyyystaaaaaaaaal. . .  
  
Emerald: :D I like the way ya think! Together we can KILL THAT STUPID HIKARI OF MINE! MWA HA HAHAHAHAAAAAAA!  
  
Maria: Well. . I was thinking we could just get her to change that rule. . but OKAY! ^^  
  
Seto: *has snuck off to his house*  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Demina: *comes back with 10 swords, a roll of paper towling and a strange liquid in a bottle* ^^ Okay! All set! *takes out insta-torture kit from behind back*   
  
YGO characters: O.O  
  
Tristan: *whispering* Good thing they don't know about---  
  
Bakura: *kicks Tristan* : SHUT UP YOU FOOL! Do you WANT us to all die a slow and painful death?  
  
DA: Ooooh. . . slow and painful. . I like it!!  
  
YGO characters: *glare at Bakura*  
  
Demina: Oooh!! IDEA!! *whispers to DA*  
  
DA: ^^ YAY!  
  
Demina: *goes away, then returns with another potion thingy in a bottle* YAY! Now, before we torture you guys, Tristan and Bakura, come here. .  
  
Tristan/Bakura: *. . go there. . *  
  
Demina: Now, drink up! *forces potion down Tristan's throat*  
  
DA: *forces potion down Bakura's throat*  
  
Bakura/Tristan: *turns green, then disappear in a puff of smoke* *then they reappear*  
  
Demina: O.O It worked. .   
  
DA: XD XD BWA HA HAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA! OMG! THAT IS TOO FUNNY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA!  
  
Tristan: *is now a frog*  
  
Bakura: *is now a crow*  
  
Demina: What fun we're going to have with these pets!! ^^  
  
DA: *is poking frog-Tristan* XD HAHA!  
  
Demina: -_-U  
  
~~~  
  
Maria: : D WA HA HAHAAAAAAA!! I shall find Kaiba and KIIIIIIIIIILL HIM! AT LAST! But first. .   
  
Emerald: Here are the weapons!!  
  
Crystal: Whatcha doin?  
  
Emerald: Oh. We're plotting to kill you.  
  
Crystal: Oh. O.O Wait a sec. . WHAT!?  
  
Emerald: AAAAAAAATAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!   
  
Maria: *comes out from behind the drapes w/ mallet* UNLESS YOU WANT TO LOSE A MILLION BRAIN CELLS, LET ME KILL KAIBA!  
  
Crystal: Okay.  
  
Maria: Okay?  
  
Crystal: Okay. But then I will be forced to kill YOU.  
  
Maria: oh. . well. . then can I at least torture him?  
  
Crystal: Haven't you been doing that for the past few chapters?  
  
Maria: Oh yeah! ^^; Whadya know?!  
  
Emerald: -_-U Idiots. .   
  
Maria/Crystal: : What was that? *attack Emerald*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In your *kind* reviews, DA & Demina, let me know which of your wants Frog-Tristan, and which of you wants Crow-Bakura ^^  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!  
  
~*~Cya~*~ 


	15. The torturing continues

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh  
  
~~~~~  
  
YAY!! Thanks for all the reviews guys!! *** ^^ ***  
  
~~~~  
  
Crystal: : And THAT'S what you get when you try to call me an idiot!  
  
Maria: : Yeah, same for me!  
  
Emerald: *is eh. . . HURT* *limping away* You'll. . . never. . .catch. . .me. . I'll. . . get you! *disappears*  
  
Crystal: Heheh. .I'd like to see her try. .   
  
Maria: XD That would be funny!!  
  
Emerald: *returns and is powerful again*  
  
Maria/Crystal: 0.0 Uh oh.  
  
~~  
  
Kaiba: *has returned home* 0.0 What the----  
  
DA: Oh. .hello Kaiba! :D  
  
Demina: ?.? Kaiba? Oooooooooh. . Kaiba! How nice to see you!  
  
Kaiba: What have you done to my house?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Demina: :D Heheh . . . just some torturing. . ATTACK CROW-TRISTAN!  
  
CT: *attacks Kaiba*  
  
DA: YOU TOO FROG-BAKURA!  
  
FB: *hops* *hops* *hops*  
  
DA: : SPEED IT UP!  
  
FB: *hops* *hops* *hops*  
  
DA: Dya want me to put you on a stick and roast you? If not: HUUUUUURRRRRYYYYYYY UUUUUUUUUUPPPP!  
  
FB: 0.0 *HOPSHOPSHOPS* *attacks Kaiba*  
  
Kaiba: . OOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW!  
  
Tea: Now, now, let's all be friends ^^  
  
All: ?.?  
  
DA: : What are you doing here?!  
  
Person: TORTURE TEA! TORTURE KAIBA!  
  
Demina: :D I don't know who the hell you are, but I like the way you think! ATTTTTTTAAAAAAACCCCCKKKKKKKKK!  
  
Maria: HOLD IT! You were planning to torture Kaiba without me?!?!?!  
  
DA: Hey, i was just calling you! *holds up cell phone*  
  
Maria: Oh. Well. . as long as I wasn't forgotten. .   
  
Person: *while strangling Kaiba w/ phonecord* I'm Yuki by the way.  
  
All: Hi Yuki! ^^  
  
~~  
  
Alina: Yugi, do you realize that we're the only ones who aren't torturing Kaiba and Tea right now?  
  
Yugi: Really?  
  
Alina: so we're here all alone. . .  
  
Yugi: Really?  
  
Alina: Yepp. ^^ So. . .SUUUUUUUUUUGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!  
  
Yugi: REALLY!? SUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!  
  
Alina/Yugi: *eat a ton of sugar. . . literally. .1 TON each*  
  
Crystal: Heeeeeeeeeeeeey. . can I have some?  
  
Alina: *all hyped up* Oooooooooooooooooooooooooh. . *** ^^ *** SUGAR! SURE! HERE'S SOME SUGAR! *throws sugar at Crystal*  
  
Crystal: . OUCH! oooh. .yummy. .^________________^  
  
Janitor: -_-U Not again. . .wait. .Crystal weren't you just with Emerald?  
  
Crystal: *eating sugar* Oh yeah. .well. . Maria and I *talked* to her. . :D Heheheh. . MWA HAHAHAHAAAAAAA!  
  
Janitor: -_-U I repeat: Not again. .   
  
~~  
  
Yuki: DIE! DIE! DIIIIIIIIIE! *whacking Tea on the head w/ a pillowcase full of bricks*  
  
Tea: @.@  
  
Demina: oooooooooooooh joooooooooooooeeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!  
  
Joey: 0.0 Eep! *tries to run away*  
  
Demina: HALT! *lassos in Joey* :D Heheh. . this is a NEW AND IMPROVED Torture kit. It even includes torture IDEAS. .and it came with this nifty lasso. Perfect for catching prey. . :D Hehehehe  
  
Joey: *saying prayers*  
  
DA: *torturing Kaiba* *using a sharp pointy object*  
  
Kaiba: . First Maria now you?!  
  
Maria: Oh. .but I'm helping her! *holds up saw*  
  
Kaiba: T.T Why me?!?!?!  
  
~~  
  
Alina/Yugi/Crystal: *painting the studio*   
  
Crystal: ^^ Purple is pretty!!  
  
Alina: So's yellow!   
  
Yugi: So is red! ^^ *throws paint at Crystal*  
  
Crystal: : YUGI! *throws paint at Yugi*  
  
Alina: : CRYSTAL! *throws paint at Crystal*  
  
And a paint-fight ensues.  
  
~~  
  
Yuki: :D FEEL THE PAAAAAIN! *To Maria* I don't get it! Why won't they die?  
  
Maria: Well, you see, Crystal made it so that no one can die in this fic.  
  
Yuki: really?  
  
Maria: Yeah. Doesn't it suck?  
  
Yuki: No kidding! Where is this "Crystal"?  
  
DA: *throwing knives at Tea* Probably at the studio  
  
Demina: *throwing a bowling ball at Tea's head* Yeah that's where she usually is  
  
Yuki: I SHALL STOP THIS MADNESS AT ONCE!  
  
Maria: Well. . Emerald and I tried to do that. . and it didn't work. Besides *hits Kaiba w/ candlestick* It's more fun to just torture them.  
  
Yuki: That's true  
  
Crystal: *appears* HEY!! ^^ Alina and Yugi and me had some sugar!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!  
  
All: Sugar?  
  
Crystal: Yepp!! ^^ It was yummy!!  
  
Alina: No kidding!!   
  
Yugi: *painting people* Hee hee ^-^ Joey is PURPLE!!  
  
Crystal: Sugar anyone?  
  
All: YAY! SUGAR!  
  
Crystal: *throws bags of sugar at people*  
  
Demina: X.x Ouch  
  
DA: OW! .  
  
Yuki: OUCH! @.@  
  
Maria: Oooow. .my heeeeeeead!  
  
Alina: Great aim!!  
  
Crystal: ^^  
  
Maria/Yuki/DA/Demina: : WHY ARE YOU THROWING SUGAR AT US?!  
  
Crystal: Cuz I wanna rescue Yami!!! And Joey! And Kaiba!! And Ryou! And Marik! And. . .that's all. The rest of you can stay!!  
  
Tea: *is the only one left besides crow & frog* @.@ oh noooooo. . .  
  
Alina: And I just like to watch ^^  
  
Maria/Yuki: T.T But I wanna torture Kaiba!  
  
Crystal: Here! ^^ *throws them each a can of something. It doesn't hit them* Insta Kaiba!!  
  
Maria/Yuki: . . . . .   
  
Crystal: You can torture them repeadely.   
  
Maria/Yuki: . .. . . .  
  
Crystal: ^^;. . . you can kill them. . .  
  
Maria/Yuki: ^^ YAY! *spray insta-kaibas and start torturing/killing*  
  
Pegasus: *face can be seen on giant TV*  
  
Crystal: 0.0 PEGASUS?!  
  
All: 0.0 PEGASUS?! WHERE?!  
  
Crystal: *points to TV*  
  
Pegasus: We've got a problem! Some rabit giraffes have escaped from the zoo! You must bring them back!  
  
Crystal: Do you know what this means?  
  
All: What?  
  
Crystal: *** ^^ *** ROAD TRIP!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*gasp* What will happen? Will the rabid giraffes be caught? And what did Maria & Crystal do to Emerald?   
  
~*~Kasa-chan~*~ 


	16. ROAD TRIP!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh  
  
~~  
  
Happy late bday Alina!! ^^ Here's 5000 pounds of sugar! ^^  
  
Also: I changed my name: Check my profile to know why; I'm now referred to as Reine Keri ^_~  
  
~~~~~ Thanx for the reviews!! ~~~~~  
  
Crystal/Alina: *singing* We're goin on a rooooad trip! Weee're goin on a roooooad trip!  
  
DA: : Do you not realize WHY we're going on a road trip?  
  
Demina: : WE MUST GET THOSE RABID GIRAFFES!  
  
Crystal: ^^;Eh. .why would you guys want to save rabid giraffes?  
  
Demina/DA: ?.? Save?  
  
DA: :D We're going to TORTURE them. . .  
  
Demina: :D And then turn them into our minions!  
  
DA/Demina: :D MWA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!   
  
All: *slowly edge away from DA & Demina*  
  
Crystal: *whispers* Just go slowly. . .  
  
Anzu: *steps on a twig*  
  
All: *glare at Anzu*  
  
Yuki: : HEY! I stuffed you in a box and sent you to NASA to be sent off into space! HOW DID YOU GET BACK?!  
  
Anzu: ^^ NASA said that they needed something smarter than a rock. And then they said I wasn't qualified!  
  
All: XD *burst out laughing* BWA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAAAA!  
  
Maria:*whispering to Crystal* Shouldn't we get Emerald?  
  
Crystal: Hmm. .probably. .but. . it's so quiet!  
  
*BOOM*  
  
Bakura: *"accidently" blew up a tree* :D Heheh. . I mean: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPS!  
  
Anzu: 0.0 YOU HURT A TREE! ONE OF GOD'S MANY CREATIONS! T_T HOW DARE YOU?!?!?!?! *runs to tree's aide*  
  
All: -_-U  
  
Yuki: Shouldn't we get those giraffes? *has tied Seto to a tree and is aiming with a spear gun*  
  
Crystal: Yeah, I guess so  
  
Anzu: *sees Yuki about to spear Seto* NOOOOOOOOOO! *knocks spear out of Yuki's hand* T_T DON'T HURT ANOTHER TREE!  
  
Yuki: : ANZU! *hits her with spear gun* . BAKA! I HAD THE PERFECT AIM!  
  
Anzu: T_T But the tree!  
  
Yuki: : BUT THE TREE NOTHING! *stuffs anzu in a suitcase* :D You're coming with us. . .*whispers to Crystal* If a bomb were to "Accidently" blow up your car, with all the stuff still in it, you have insurance right?  
  
Crystal: ^^ Of course!  
  
Yuki: :D Goooooooooood. . .  
  
~~  
  
Emerald: @.@ Hello. . . .   
  
All: 0.0  
  
Joey: What happened to Emerald?  
  
Maria: ^^ Crystal and I taught her a lesson.  
  
Joey: Uh. . okay. .. I'm never getting you two mad. . .  
  
Crystal: All we did was stick her in a basement for a few hours.  
  
Kaiba: *has gotten down from the tree* That's all?  
  
Crystal: And she couldn't have any sugar or soda or. . well. . she was just in a cement cell with nothing else in it ^^  
  
All:. . . . .  
  
Crystal: Oh ya, and Barney was in there with her.  
  
All: 0.0  
  
Tristan: Whoooooa. .that's harsh! What did she do?  
  
Emerald: @.@ Barney. . .so. . .boring. . talked. . .. . purple. . .lingerie. .  
  
All: 0.0  
  
Maria: I don't even wanna know what she's talking about. . .  
  
All: DITTO!  
  
Crystal: LET'S GO ALREADY!! ^^ ROOOOOOOOOOOAD TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!!  
  
All: *enter car* *somehow all fit*  
  
Joey: How can everyone fit in here?  
  
Crystal: -_-U You guys are VERY un-observant. We're in Seto's limo.  
  
Kaiba: 0.0 WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!?!?!  
  
Crystal: ^^ Well, you want to contribute something, right?  
  
Kaiba: : NO!  
  
Crystal: See? And this is your contribution ^^  
  
Kaiba: T_T My poor limo. . .  
  
Yuki: :D So. .this is KAIBA'S limo. . .  
  
Maria: :D . . .If I were to destroy it. . .  
  
Yuki: :D. . .He'd be devestated!  
  
Maria/Yuki: I WILL DESTROY KAIBA'S LIMO! MWA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAA!  
  
Maria/Yuki: *turn to each other* :D WE SHALL MAKE KAIBA CRY! WA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAA!  
  
Crystal: *in the driver's seat* Ready?  
  
All(cept kaiba): ^^ Yepp!  
  
Kaiba: : NO!   
  
Crystal: ^^ Good! Then off we go!  
  
~~~~  
  
Crystal: : HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT PUTTING THE CAR IN REVERSE MADE IT GO BACKWARDS?!?!?!  
  
All: -_-U  
  
Crystal: T_T We're stranded. . in the middle of nowhere. . .  
  
DA: 0.0 But. .that means. . no getting giraffes . . .no minions. . .  
  
DA/Demina: T_T NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Reine: well. . we could just walk the rest of the way. . .  
  
DA/Demina: No way!   
  
Demina: :D Yuki . . you still have Anzu in your suitcase right?  
  
Yuki: *is in the forest* TAKE THAT! AND THAT!  
  
Anzu: *screams*  
  
Demina/DA: :D *run into forest*  
  
Maria: oooh. . :D I get kaiba all to myself. . *pulls out brick*  
  
Kaiba: T_T  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope thatcha liked it ^^  
  
As always: PLEASE REVIEW!!! And yes, I know that I switched from Tea to Anzu. . don't know WHY exactly. . ^^; I guess i just felt like it ^_~  
  
~*~Reine-chan~*~ 


	17. Fixing a Broken Car

Disclaimer: YOU DARE TO ASK ME SUCH A QUESTION? T_T I DON'T OWN YUGIOH OKAY? I DON"T! SO LEAVE ME ALONE!  
  
~~~  
  
Crystal: Okay. .I think the car is almost fixed.  
  
Emerald: *is better now* How do you figure?  
  
Crystal: Well. .it's had some time to rest right?  
  
All: *fall over*  
  
Joey: Just resting doesn't help a car get fixed you baka!   
  
Crystal: Well. .then how do they get fixed?!?!?! I'M CONFUSED! T_T  
  
Joey: *Takes out toolbox* With this!   
  
Alina: ooh!! I can help!!  
  
Yugi: You know how to fix cars?  
  
Alina: Well of course! *takes toolbox and starts hitting the car with it*  
  
Car: *is all dented*  
  
Alina: ^^ See? All better!!  
  
All: -_-U  
  
Kaiba: T_T MY CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR! *cries and faints*  
  
Maria: T_T ALINA! I WAS SUPPOSED TO MAKE KAIBA CRY!  
  
Alina: . .but. .I was fixing it!  
  
Maria: *laughs* Sure ya were Alina. . sure. .   
  
Alina: *is confused* I'M CONFUSED! HOW DO YOU FIX A CAR?!?!?!  
  
Crystal: I don't know either. .   
  
Alina: WELL I SHALL FIND OUT!  
  
Demina: Hmm. this calls for. .CROW-TRISTAN!  
  
Yugi: @.@ Now I'm confused. . .Tristan said something last chapter. .and Bakura blew up a tree. .how did they change back from animals?  
  
All: *turn to Crystal*  
  
Crystal: Uhh. .the magic of evolution! ^^;  
  
All: *shrug*  
  
Demina/DDA: T_T FIRST THE GIRAFFES NOW THE MINI MINIONS?!?!?!  
  
Bakura: :D WA HA HA HAAAA! Well. . I'm off to that town to wreak meyhem ^^ see ya  
  
Crystal: What town?  
  
Bakura: The one behind the forest  
  
All: -_-U There. Was. A. TOWN?  
  
Crystal:Well whadya know? We weren't lost after all!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All: *eating*  
  
All:*finish eating*  
  
All: *get into new car*  
  
New car: *is another limo*  
  
Crystal: Good thing Kaiba's henchmen dudes could send us another limo! ^^  
  
Kaiba: T_T MY. . .LIMO? *faints*  
  
Maria: WHY DO YOU PEOPLE KEEP MAKING HIM FAINT AND CRY???? I WANNA!  
  
Bakura: *kicks Kaiba's head*  
  
Kaiba: *wakes up*  
  
Bakura: There. Now shaddup. *turns on mini tv and gets out a soda from mini fridge*  
  
Maria: Hey Kaiba :D We're in your limo, which Bakura is gonna blow up, and Crystal is gonna run it into another tree.  
  
Crystal: : I DIDN'T KNOW OKAY?!?!   
  
Kaiba: Oh really? : BAKURA AND CRYSTAL: YOU'RE DEAD!  
  
Maria: *hitting Kaiba w/ frying pan* CRY! FAINT! DO SOMETHING!  
  
Kaiba: : NO!  
  
Maria: T_T NOT FAIR!  
  
Kaiba: :D Hehe. .now who's torturing who?  
  
Demina/DDA/Yuki: WE'RE TORTURING! *are torturing Tea*  
  
Yuki: Such fun!! So are we going?  
  
Crystal: yup ^^ Rabid giraffes here we come!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Crystal: Well. . this is where they should be. .   
  
*Cell phone rings*  
  
Crystal: *answers cell phone*  
  
Creepy Voice on other line(CV): Seven days. . .  
  
Crystal: *gasp* I'm gonna die???  
  
CV: yeeeees  
  
Crystal: SHOOT! I wanted to go to that concert next week. .*sigh*  
  
CV: I don't think you understand. . .you're going to die in seven days. . .  
  
Crystal: Can't you make it eight?  
  
CV: NO GOD DAMNIT!  
  
Crystal: T_T MEANIE! I'M HANGING UP ON YOU!  
  
CV: . .. . .you aren't Bob Bobsen are you?  
  
Crystal: . . .no. .   
  
CV: oops. . wrong number. .sorry about that. . *hangs up*  
  
Crystal: *hangs up*. . ..that was wierd. .   
  
*Cell phone rings again*  
  
Crystal: *sighs and picks up phone* Hello?  
  
CV: YOU AGAIN?  
  
Crystal: : STOP CALLING ME!   
  
CV: Why should I?  
  
Crystal: I'M TRYING TO SAVE SOME RABID GIRAFFES HERE!  
  
CV: Then give me Bob Boben's phone number!  
  
Crystal: I CAN'T! I DON'T KNOW HIM!  
  
CV: . . oh. .sorry then. . *hangs up*  
  
Crystal: *Hangs up* Annoying little. .  
  
*Cell phone rings. .again. .*  
  
Crystal: *answers cell phone* Better not be. . .Hello?  
  
CV: WHY DO I KEEP GETTING YOUR NUMBER?? DID YOU STEAL BOB BOBSEN'S PHONE?  
  
Crystal: NO! NOW STOP OR I'LL CALL THE COPS!  
  
CV: FINE THEN! . ..sorry to disturb you. .would like to extend your long distance phone plan?  
  
Crystal: NO! *hangs up*  
  
*Cell phone rings again*  
  
Crystal: *answers* STOP CALLING ME!  
  
Pegasus: Oh. .sorry! I was trying to call you before but it was busy. .   
  
Crystal: oops. .sorry Pegasus! ^^;  
  
Pegasus: Are you near the rabid giraffes?  
  
Crystal: Yup ^^ Demina and DDA are taking. . care of. .them. . -_-U  
  
Demina/DDA: *are riding on the giraffes*  
  
DDA: *with a whip* FASTER! FASTER I TELL YOU! MWA HA HA HAAAAAAAA! :D WE SHALL CONQUER THE WORLD!  
  
Demina: Hey!! This giraffe is foaming at the mouth! : I want a new one. .then again. .I wonder if the foam is poisenous. . :D  
  
DDA: Try it!! OOOOOOOOOOOOH TEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAA! WE'D LIKE TO AAAAAAAAPOOOOOOOOOLOGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZE. . .  
  
Tea: ^^ Really? I knew--*gets pelted by foam* IT BURNS! IT BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURNS!  
  
DDA/Demina: *cheer*  
  
Demina: ^^ Good giraffe!!  
  
Pegasus: Good, so you have it under control?  
  
Crystal: -_-U Yeah. .yeah. .. . it's under control. .   
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Heehee ^^  
  
Please review!!  
  
~*~Reine-chan~*~ 


End file.
